Kid Games
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: A collection of stories about Fire Emblem Characters and Games they play, first up, Seth and Erika, soon to come: Ike/Soren, Rolf/Shinon no romance , Forde/Franz/Kyle no romance , Lucia/Geoffrey no romance , Geoffrey/Elinca, Mist/Boyd, T for implicatio
1. Chapter 1

When he was practicing the the garden, something startled Seth. This was, of course, a noteworthy occurance and a squirrel paused a moment to take notice. There was the whistle of an arrow, the light "clink" of jewlery and a thunk as the arrow lodged itself in a tree. It took the Silver knight half a second to recognize Erika's bracelet and handwritting he read the hastily scribbled message.

_"I weep like a willow_

_I hold your next clue_

_the princess is hiding_

_and waiting for you." _

Seth smiled and folding the paper in his breast pocket. This had been Erika's and Ephraim's favorite game as children. They'd ditch Seth, and then leave little messages and clues for him to find them. Sometimes they'd set it all up the night before and have Forde (who was almost always in on their little schemes) leave the first clue on Seth's pillow. And now Erika wanted to play. Well, Seth wouldn't disappoint her.

"I weep like a willow..." Seth said, he mused it over in his mind. It wouldn't be the willow tree. Ephraim always left more literal clues, whereas Erika liked metaphor and symbolism a little more. That of course, left the obvious choice. With a shake of his head, the silver knight wandered inside in search of Neimi.

He found her on the dance floor, trying to teach Colm the steps to a simple court dance.

"This is hard Neimi." The thief complained, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek before lifting his arm up to spin under.

"Stop complaining Colm." She laughed as she spun right into Seth. "Sir Seth!" She happily produced a little piece of paper. Seth nodded in thanks and walked to the banquet table to examine his new clue.

_"Found the willow?_

_this one's not the same_

_I know all the answers_

_yet hide from the reign"_

Seth scowled at the spelling of reign. This one was either Ephraim, whose childhood was spent trying to convince his father to make Erika the heir, or else a horse. The silver knight spent a moment wondering if wondering wether something was a horse or the king counted as treason and then dismissed it.

"I suppose I ought to check the stables first." he said after a little bit of wandering, and made his way to the stable.

The first thing he noticed was a red breastplate lying on a haystack.

"Forde!" He called, "Take better care of your armor."

"Yes sir." Came a muffled voice from somewhere under a different haystack. Seth watched with partial amusement as the cavalier pulled himself up and out of the hay and dusted himself off.

"What can I do you for?"

"What are you doing Forde?"

"Hiding, from Kyle mostly." The man said with a nochalant shrug. He looked at the piece of paper in Seth's leather gloved hand and chuckled, "One her highness' little games?" Seth smiled in reply,

"Yes, the one you used to help them with. Any idea where the next one is?" The general asked. Forde nodded, producing a small piece of paper from his saddle bag.

"How long has she had this one set up?" Seth asked, shaking his head. Erika and her silly, charming, little games.

"Hrm...I got mine maybe...30 minutes ago?" The cavalier said with a smile. His easy-going face splitting into a grin, "Wonder what the prize is?" he said with a lecherous grin. Seth shot him a little bit of a glare when Kyle's voice boomed into the room.

"FORDE!!!!"

"Crap..." Forde muttered. Seth smiled despite himself and read his latest clue from the stable lights.

_"Found Forde sleeping?_

_new yew wood_

_I bet a fortune_

_may it do you good." _

The betting part was clearly Joshua...but...new yew wood? He figured that she meant "knew you would" but...Erika had decent spelling so... he ponder for a moment before it hit him. The finest bows were made of yew, Innes! Barely able to contain himself, Seth searched for the Frelian Prince. Chances are Innes would point him in the general direction of Joshua.

The Freilan Prince was wandering along the halls, clearly looking for something.

"Prince Innes." Seth said, approaching,

"Sir Seth." The prince said with a bit on a sigh, "Have you seen my sister and Ephraim?"

"No sire." Seth said, the man scowled.

"Where has the rogue of a king gotten too? And what is he doing with my sister?"

"Prince Innes, do happen to have my next clue?" the General asked.

"Your next what?" Innes asked, looking genuinely confused. Seth, realizing his mistake, bowed and excused himself. So new yew wood wasn't a bow...what else could it have been? He wandered through the halls until he heard Natasha.

"Joshua...what are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Why?"

"I made bet with Erika...and lost." The Jehenna prince sighed, then he looked up and spotted Seth. Natasha smiled sweetly at him, Joshua dusted himself off.

"Nice work General." He smiled at Seth's obvious confusion. Thats when Seth noticed the doors to the library...new yew wood. The silver knight chuckled to himself.

"Heres the last clue." Joshua said, handing Seth a silver key before scooping up Natasha and wandering off.

Seth examined the key in the torchlight. It was thin and silver with a hole through the middle, it attached to a ring. It looked so familiar, but what did it open? Seth started up the stairs. He walked down a hallway when a memory struck him. One of Erika wearing a necklace. The pendant was a silver key...and the key had been too...Forde nearly tripped over himself as Seth sped past him.

"Was that..."

"General Seth?" Kyle finished for him.

Seth caught his breath outside Erika's door. He knocked once before putting the key in the hole. It turned, the door swung open, and there was Erika.

II

She was wearing a thin white night gown and smiling at him from where she stood, beside the window. Seth blushed, but didn't move. Erike shot him that secret smile and walked towards him. She moved like a ghost past him and pushed the door shut. Then, much to Seth's surprise, she locked it.

"Princess Erika..." Seth said turning around to face her.

"Just Erika, Seth" she replied, "You win. Allow me to reward you." Her slender hands slid up and coiled around his neck. Seth's knees went weak at the contact. He wrapped his muscular arms around her delicate waist. The warmth of her skin seeped into his hands through the paper thin linen of her nightgown. She was standing on her toes, so that he face was almost level with his.

"Seth..." she said softly, blushing ever so slightly, "I...I love you." Seth's heart raced. In answer he bent his face towards hers and kissed her.

It wasn't the kiss Erika had expected. It wasn't an innocent peck, but rather more...passionate. It wasn't what she had expected, but it was what she had dreamed of. Seth pulled her into him, and she melted into his mouth. Her hands busily undid the buttons on his coat, pulling the garment roughly off his shoulders. The silver knight half-carried her to the bed and laid her down.

_If King Fado could see me now..._a nearly ashamed voice commented in the back of his head. Seth brushed it aside, his attention fully returning to the beautiful woman beneath him. She smiled and slid her hands into his tunic, pulling it up and over his head. Her hands danced gently over his scars.

"Seth..." She asked softly, "How...how many of these are my fault?" He sat up and looked at her with serious and gentle eyes. She knew then that most of them had been gained in her defense. She sat up as well, her left hand resting on the scar Valter had left at their first encounter. She recognized others, lesser wounds from tournaments won for her (though he had been adament that Fado made him enter, which was true in a sense), cuts from bar-fights. Erika nearly wept. She kissed each scar, and each time her lips made contact with his skin, Seth felt a delicious warmth inside of him.

"Erika..." he said with the slightest hint of a smile, "I wouldn't blame a single one of these on you." She looked up at him and smiled, her left index finger traced a scar under his left rib. Seth let out a soft squeak and pulled his arms abruptly to his sides.

"Yes...that one is your fault." He said, attempting in vain to regain his composure. The scar in question was from his days as a recruit, chasing the royal twins around the castle. Erika nearly collapsed with giggles.

"You're ticklish..." she said with a twinkle in her eye and a mischievious smile on her lips. With no further warning her hands wove in and past his defenses, poking his ribs and send the silver knight in to an undignified laughing fit. He grabbed her arms and threw her to the mattress, holding both of her slender wrists in one hand. She laughed and arched up to press her lips against his. Seth let her arms go. One arm pulled her closer to him, the other pulled her loose night gown off of her shoulders. The princess let out a gasp as her lover's hands traveled along her hips and thighs.

. "General Seth, Erika." Ephraim's voice rudely intruded into the room from behind the door. The lovers blushed wildly and groped around for their garments.

"Y-Yes Ephraim?" Erika managed hastily, pulling her night gown back on and grabbing the comb off her bedside table.

"At least get engaged first." The young king said with a laugh,

"We did." Tana's voice lilted. Seth smiled at Erika and walked over to his tunic. Erika looked at him questioningly.

"Well, I think I have his permission now...I had planned to ask him later." Seth said, he threw his tunic on and grabbed something Erika couldn't quite see. Then, he walked over to where his confused but happy Princess stood in the moonlight.

"Erika, will you marry me?" He asked, dropping to one knee and holding up the ring. The princess, instead of answering, tackled him. Both turned bright red as the door unlocked and opened, revealing all their friends laughing and clapping.

Ephraim smiled and nodded his head in approval. Erika looked into her twin's eyes and smiled.

"Happy Birthday General." The young king said, pulling the door closed and shooing off the peanut gallery. Seth shook his head in laughter. Erika smiled and handed him a slip of paper.

"I'd meant to give this to you earlier..." She said softly, Seth nodded and unfolded it, smiling at the paper.

_"You think you've won_

_But you're not right_

_I've won the best prize_

_I have the Silver Knight." _

Seth looked in Erika's eyes, grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her, sliding the nightgown off of her thin pale frame.

"Erika, you won that years ago." He said softly, "You won that long before the war. You won me over shortly after the first time we met." He pulled off his tunic and drew Erika's index finger along the scar under his left ribs.

"You won me when you and your brother caused me this scar and you, unthinkingly, kissed my wound." Erika smiled and kissed it again.

"I love you Seth."


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter filled Castle Melior. Duke Renning smiled and shook his head, turning to Bastian with a smile.

"Some how, I'd thought the three of them were going to grow up." The sage returned his smile with a laugh and looked over the ramparts.

"So it would appear my lord. Yet, would you readily rob the trio of such happy moments and childish games?" Renning smiled again and shook his head, "Not at all. Its nice to watch them smile again." He looked down at the ramparts. "Bastian, can you tell who's it?"

"Geoffrey."

~*~*~

Geoffrey put his head against a column and hid his face.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," He began to count.

Lucia and Elincia looked at each other, laughed, and bolted,

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10"

The young Queen threw herself into a broom closet.

"11, 12, 13, 14, 15,"

Lucia bolted up the steps and hid in a small section of the servers quarters.

"16, 17, 18, 19, 20" Geoffrey finished "Be ye low or be ye high, if you're not ready, holler 'I'..." he called, loud and clear. Then, receiving no response, he stood up, looked around and rushed off.

It was a silly thing to do. The three nobles playing Hide-and-go-seek in the castle. He couldn't remember what had provoked it other than an evil smile on his older sister's face. Maybe, she and Elincia had been reminiscing and remembered when they were growing up, playing this silly game and tearing through the castle like mad things, their shrieking laughs echoing all around. And some how, Geoffrey was always it. Their games of Hide-and-go-seek always turned into something akin to "tag", with Geoffrey discovering their hiding places and them booking it.

~*~*~

Lucia checked her breathing, keeping it calm and even as she watched the footsteps pass by the door. She was backed up against the window, prepared to scale down the strong ivy vine should her brother enter. Through the crack between the door and the floor, she could watch as Geoffrey's boots went past. They clunked past her door, and she allowed herself to breathe, leaning against the wall and brushing her short blue hair out of her eyes.

"AHA!" The door burst open, and Geoffrey lunged. Lucia shrieked with laughter and plunged down the vine. Her brother watched in horror as the white-clad maiden disappeared out the window.

"LUCIA!" He groaned, looking out the window and watching her scale the wall. With no time to loose, he followed her.

~*~*~

"Bastian," Lord Renning asked, watching the scene on the side of the tower, "Is that...Lucia?" he gestured at the white dot moving hurriedly down the wall.

"So it is. The dove seeks to escape its hunter, the hawk." He said with a flourish, pointing at the blue dot that was Geoffrey gaining on her. Renning chuckled,

"Sometimes, I don't think anyone else in this castle understands you."

~*~*~

Lucia touched down first, right up on the ramparts. She took off running, Geoffrey but a moment behind her. They sped down the walkway, laughing hysterically. Elincia burst from a closet, running next to Lucia.

"Split up!" She said with a laugh.

"Yes Your Majesty!" Lucia laughed in return, forking left. Elincia, took the right. Geoffrey, was forced to decide where he was going. It took him less than a second before he headed off after his Queen.

~*~*~

Lucia, running, crashed headlong into Renning and Bastian. She looked into the Duke's eyes and blushed slightly before standing upright and pushing her hair out her eyes.

"My Lord." She said, offering a short curtsy. Renning smiled at her and brushed his gloved hand against her cheek with a light laugh.

"Lady Lucia. Did you just sacrifice my niece?" Bastian laughed into his palm.

"My Lord, I believe our hawk has fallen into a trap. And that our beloved queen was the bait." Renning shook his head and smiled.

"Poor boy." He offered Lucia his arm, which she took, blushing madly. "Tell my, my lady, Where do we go to watch the end of this farce?"

"The throne room. She can out run him 'til then, my Lord." Lucia answered, letting Renning lead her towards the throne room. Bastian laughing behind them.

~*~*~

Elinca was nearly out of breath as she ran into the empty throne room. Geoffrey right behind her. He reached out to tag her, but missed by less than an inch. Suddenly, she stopped and spun around facing him. Geoffrey, completely unprepared and unable to stop, crashed into her. A moment later, they were a tumbled heap on the floor, his hand instinctively under her head, to prevent her from injury.

"Was this part of the plan?" Renning whispered to Lucia from where they watched.

"I don't know my lord." She whispered back. Watching as her younger brother blushed profusely from his spot on top of the young queen.

"You win." Elincia said, looking up into his blushing face, knowing that it mirrored the color of her own.

"F-f-forgive me Your Majesty...." The helpless general stuttered. He made to stand up, but his right hand was trapped under Elincia's hair. He couldn't move it or else she'd hit her head. And Geoffrey couldn't stand any amount of pain to be caused to her. The queen, blushing like crazy, smiled.

"Geoffrey...you're on top of me..."

"Forgive me..." he said again, "Um...you're on my hand..."

"I know." Her response caught him entirely off guard, she extended her hands to his face, and watched the red color spread to his ears as her gloved hand gently brushed the sweat from his brow. He looked into her eyes and remembered being a little kid. He had been...four...last time this happened. Walking in, yes, the throne room. She was a little girl, playing with her ball and he hadn't seen her. They had collided and ended up in a heap. Just like now. He smiled.

"What are you smiling at Sir Geoffrey?"

"An old memory." He said. He put his left hand on the ground as support and pulled them both upright so they were sitting. She leant against his chest, feeling his heart pound even faster through the thin linen shirt. "m-my queen..." he floundered about for words.

"Thanks for playing with me Geoffrey." She said softly, closing her eyes as she relaxed into him.

"Anytime...Elincia." he whispered, her name flowing effortlessly through his lips now that (he thought) they were alone.

"Is he ever going to ask her to marry him?" Renning asked, looking at the blue haired woman beside him. She rolled her eyes,

"Geoffrey? Maybe."

"The longer he waits, the harder it gets." Bastain pointed out. Renning sighed, and stood up from his crouched position.

"Isn't that true for all of us." He kissed Lucia on the forehead and walked out of the throne room. Right in front of the stunned General and half-asleep Queen.

"After noon General. After noon Elinca." He smiled. Lucia and Bastain following him.

The look on Geoffrey's face was more than priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

Forde was dozing in the summer sun. This wasn't at all uncommon, save for the fact that Kyle had also taking the day off and was reading a book nearby. Off near the Castle, Franz was training the newest of the recruits, who revered him nearly as much as they did General Seth and loved him more.

"He sure has grown up." The blonde paladin yawned.

"Hmm." Kyle agreed, turning the page. He had agreed that he needed to "learn to relax" but had not quite gotten the hang of being so laid back.

"I almost miss being kids." Forde opened his eyes, "You remember, you, me and Franz, playing in the courtyard."

"Yes. I remember. You'd drag his Majesty into it until someone scolded you." "Ephraim wasn't even the Crown Prince yet." Forde retorted with a laugh, "but yeah, the scholars around the castle didn't take kindly to us distracting the Princeling from his studies."

Franz had finished with his lessons for the day. He smiled at the recruits and told them to enjoy themselves for the rest of the afternoon until any of them had duty.

"Right Boss!" They called out, heading off in other directions. Franz smiled somewhat sadly as he watched some of the younger ones rough house. It made him miss being a kid. Watching Forde and Kyle as the three of them grew up, playing with them. He sighed, he was the Captain of the Common Knights of Renais. It was a great honor, one he had always dreamed of. But it didn't stop the silly idea that entered into his head as he watched a girl and her brother play with a large ball.

"Forde! Kyle!" The cry rang through the castle as the two knights returned. Forde looked over and smiled at his little brother.

"Yeah Franz?" He asked, "What's up?"

"I was wondering...are you two busy?" The young blonde Captain asked eagerly. Forde and Kyle exchanged glances and the green haired man nodded in aquiesence.

"Nope. Why?" Forde asked. The younger man beamed and held out a large red rubber ball.

"Play with me."

"Are you a child again Franz?" Kyle asked with just a hint of a smile.

"No. But...I was thinking, and I miss just playing with you two."

"What'd you have in mind Franz?" Forde asked, silently thanking the gods for answering his earlier prayer.

"Four Square." Franz guestured towards a cluster of chalk boxes he had drawn on the cobblestone, "You two in?"

"Sure." Forde said, he grinned at Kyle, "What do you say Kyle?"

"We'll need another player." The knight shook his head, "Why am I giving into you two again?"

"I'll play." Ephraim called over, ditching some noble woman.

Not five minutes later the four of them had taken up their prospective squares. Seth, Eirika, and several others showed up to watch. Franz started, he bounced the ball into Forde's square. Forde, in turn bounced it into Kyle's. Kyle deftly passed it back to Franz, who dropped it into Ephraim's. Ephraim, not paying attention, let it bounce twice.

"Crap." The young king laughed, "next?" He asked. Joshua swung down and took Ephraim's place. Franz laughed.

"FORDE!" He shouted, his brother looked over, and nearly jumped, but caught the ball and sent it into Joshua's square. The Jehennan Prince tossed it to Kyle who passed it right back to him and then to Forde.

"FRANZ!" Forde shouted, Franz looked over expectantly, but Kyle had tossed it at a very confused Kyle, and had caught him in the face. The courtyard erupted in laughter and Seth, at Erika's urging, took Kyle's place.

The game lasted all day, with Forde and Franz as the only constant two players.

"Grudge Match!" Forde shouted gleefully, Kyle laughed and he and Ephraim vacated their squares.

"Grudge Match?" Eirika asked from where she was sitting. Seth was stroking her hair lovingly and he too looked down at Kyle with questioning eyes.

"A match between Brothers my queen. Basically, neither one of them have ever actually beat the other at this game."

"But I thought you three have played this game since childhood."

"Yes. And I normally win." Kyle said, just the trace of a laugh in his voice.

All eyes turned focused on the two brothers. They looked at each other with intent eyes. Franz had the ball, he dropped it on Forde's. Back and forth and back and forth. Both waiting for the other to be distracted, to falter. Both paying close attention, insuring that _they _didn't drop the ball on the line, or let it bounce twice. Tiny nuances in the way they moved. Both laughing. Everyone laughing. Back and forth and back again.

"This could take a while." Seth noted, tracing Eirika's hairline. She nodded. Lute was scribbling notes, looking up every now and then to smile at Kyle. Joshua, in his usual habit, was collecting bets on the match.

"What about you Sir Kyle?" The red haired prince said, "Who do you think will be the victor?"

"Niether." Said Kyle with a knowing smile, "and I'll bet 10 gold on the matter."

"15 on Franz." Seth said,

"15 on Forde." Eirika retorted, kissing her lover on the cheek.

"10 on Forde" Ephraim laughed

"10 on Franz." Artur volunteered.

"What are we betting on?" Lute looked up from her notes. Kyle shook his head. And then, all attention was back on the two.

"Forde..." Franz panted

"Yes Franz?"

"Lets do this later."

"Okay." Forde nodded. He took the ball under one arm and shook his brother's hand. Then, without warning, they both sat down and fell asleep.

"Well...they really are related." Eirika laughed. Seth nodded. Everyone dug in their pockets and handed Joshua however much they had bet. Kyle, in turn, took his 10 gold with a smile.

"That's why they never finish." he chuckled.

_A/N: Okay...so this is defininately not my best work...but I haven't played four-square since Elementary school. Kyle seems a little OOC to me, but I want to know what everyone else things. (scowl at keyboard) yea...this could definately be better. Ah well, next: Ike and Soren, what did they play? PM me with your ideas. If I haven't heard of the game I'll message you back asking for an explanation. Please, give me ideas or it will just end up as Tag or Hide-and-go-seek...again..._


End file.
